Can the Viper fall for Angels?
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: Alright this is about Randy orton and his new girl she is the angel of angels, she fell for the one man she could trust the Viper, but when he finds her can he make her his?


Randy Orton x Angel

Alexandra Angel Miller

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE I just enjoy a few special one!

My brother called told me he had got me and another person of my chosing tickets and backstage passes so I could hang out with him and the rest of the guys that night and on monday it would be his tag team match. So I would get to see the Randy if I looked around. We would meet him at the hotel I found the guys to be like family after all you gain a step brother and his friends I enjoy him and his friends but he had gotten protective of little old me. I had a couple people I already knew in my phone: John C., John M., Randy, Mark, Glenn, Heath, Stuart, Paul, and a few others. Claudia loved to text Glenn and MArk who are like my uncles after all I got to see them every weekend I had a big break, and during the summer. Mom liked the Idea of my traveling Vince McMahn loved having a kid around made them work harder sine I was so young and still taking them down. Especially my big brother he was a total ham in the ring with me since he tried not to hit me I took him down, even Stuart got taken down by me the shrimp! (Only 5'6"). We all got along so he didnt care but little did I know this weekend I would get a job offer from my brother's boss!

"Hey Alex I called Mom she said about 7 to pick you up if you want to train with us for a little while, well warm up anyway." Heath said in to the phone.

"Kay Heath see you in a few hours." I was only 4:30 on a monday and I was ready to take out my agression on them and he knew it too. I grabbed my dark jeans and tank with my blue jean jacket and tennis shows and a training outfit they knew when the kid came to town it wasnt a good thing.

"Claudia you ready or not, I have got to get a work out in a couple hours and so the guys are ready for tonight I chose Randy so I have to get ready alright?" I said as I called down the hall in to her new room.

"Coming Alex gosh cant you wait a few minutes?" I giggled.

"Nope oh hey I think Mark will be there if you want to meet him." I said I thought he might since he returned and well I would love to watch him piss off Glenn on friday. I got something with a low dose of carbs since I was about ot be running around and kicking Randy out of the practice ring it would be fun. A knock already Heath said it would be 7:00. I got to the door and opened it, it was none other than Vince Mcmahn.

"Angel, good to see you I want to talk to you may I come in?" I nodded and he walked in as I lead him to the living room.

"So What's up Vince?" I asked as my hair fell in to my face and I fixed it.

"You, I want to offer you a job as a wrestler you have the attuide and can take down a man 3 times your size and well I think the name you call your self when you practice with the big boys is a good one since I am naming you a superstar, though with an occasional Diva match." I smiled but I had one condition.

"I can not room with Heath please I beg you he will be dead by morning. And the name Alex Archangel Slater does fit me after all you never know which side of me you get. But the story line I want to make the Archangel Legacy I thought it might be a good one." He chuckled and I smiled Vince loved me I was like his kid I ahd spent over 2 years training with the superstars taking them down in a few minutes each time.

"And what else kid you are going to get what you want now." He said making me jump and giddy.

"Alright Randy and my self are a power couple since he is no longer married if that is alright." He smirked and then looked at me.

"I have your contract right here, anything you decide but it has to be put in the script what happens meaning no sudden changes kay?" I nodded but before my hand took the pen.

"I want any rematch clause and it is permant I can use it at any time any match even on any one and I can travel between shows is the last thing." He smiled and nodded and then I signed.

"Kid you are gonna be great you can start tonight, I already have you going against Miz, Randy will come out with you and hold Alex back I trust you kid your moves are perfect." I smiled and then thought about Claudia.

"Vince, Um just asking could you do me a big favor?" He nodded.

"Make my friend a Diva she is a big fan of this business I mean I have a brother in WWE, she has nothing so I was wondering if you could do that I will ask do I get to name a championship match for the belt tonight?" I asked as my hair fell down again.

"Yes I can and yes you will be getting to be in charge of teaching her the moves you had almost three years to learn all this so." I giggled and hugged Vince. He hugged back knowing me ot still have the tendecies.

"Alright kid, Tonight you and Randy take out Miz and Alex Riley." HE said as he put my contract in his pocket preparing then one for claudia was next.

"Oh yeah I amost for got this is yours." I was the WWE ring. I was going to have one last day at white knoll high before I became a Superstar.

"Vince wait meet Claudia first after all you call me the little angel she is the little fire cracker the first time she meet Heath she screamed." I said as I called her in to meet him.

"What Alex?" She saw Vince and squeaked I warned him. She came over to me and hugged me taking my hand gently I heard her say our names more than once.

"So Alex do you want to tell her about what you just did for her?" I looked up with a yes and leaned in to her vision.

"Under my new contract I got you one as well, so I thought you'd like to know your now a offical Diva and I am a superstar." She squealed and I covered my ears almost deaf in my left ear now. I covered her mouth and left her to do so in her room since we left at 7. I got my snack and finsihed it taking a long sip of red gatorade to settle my stomach I was just offered a job and well I took it my mom would be proud and happy her little girl was a Superstar for WWE like her bother Heath. But I am my own person.

"Come on Alex you know what to do and you are well in to this and you know it after all Heath is your big brother." She said as I got my bag making sure I packed clothes and lots of them and Claudia did to.

"Your parents are going to freak and I know it too. But mine dont care anyway since I live with my mom and step-dad." I said as I got my last bit of stuff it was one of Randy's shirts he loved my heart for the sport so did he.

"Come on you packed yet Heath and the guys are coming to pick us up." I said as I got my stuff taken care of. I found a necklace from my brother, it was a locket for my last birthday. _my loving little sis. _I opened it a picture of me and him at the wedding, I was in a brides maid's dress with him in a tux back then we werent so lovey dovey brother and sister yet.

"The locket, you know that I could tell you loved Heath even then." She said as she giggled knowing I liked Randy more back then even when he wasnt my brother.

"You know I will get you for that in the ring I still compete against the same gender." I said with my trade mark evil smirk.

"So what else was in your contract?" She asked packin the last of her clothes.

"Any thing I wanted since I was the best and youngest he'd seen in years after all I am 15 going on 16 I never thought this would happen to me. I love this! Me and Randy, I get to move between shows, Randy is my escort, The archangel Legacy is born and now I am me the one person in the world with a unlimited contracted I just have to tell the script guys what is happening so it can happen the night of the show and I get to challenge the miz and Alex Riley in a Champion ship title chance since I am after all Randy's girl now." I said catching my breath and Claudia just laughed at me.

"Shut up, besides I have a rematch clause, and I can also use it any time. Pluse I am Alex Archangel Slater." I said as I got up and looked her in the eyes, time ot start my placement of The WWE. She smiled as I got up and then saw my brother pull up.

"We got to go come on Claudia I am not waiting for your behind." I said as I got out to my big brother. I laughed as she came running out.

"Hey sis heard about your job and what you did for Claudia I am proud of you." He hugged me kissing the top of my head.

"You know me always giving." My face as red as I went over to Stu, and Paul. (Eziekel is at the arena).

"Hey Angel." They both hugged me, just like brothers only 2x the size of my brother Heath. I leaned in and found out that Heath was holding none other than my tank top of Nexus I use to wear when he Stu and paul were in it together after all got to suport your brother and Randy orton the Viper/ Legend killer tee. I took it and stuffed it in one of my bags my sports bag clutter free.

"So Angel all the guys were glad to hear you were coming since you are a Superstar after all." Stu said making me blush such a bright read it wasnt funny.

"Shut up I can travel between shows so HA! And well I love my new contract." I said as I leaned back feeling Paul laugh and grab my shoulder.

"Angel you are one of the most lucky women in the world then if you got the contract he showed Heath and extras." Wait what?

"Heath you saw it before me?" I asked a little angry.

"Dont get all flustered but yeah after all you are my little sister I love you and wanted the best for you, you can take down Big show but you dodge his moves thank god." He said as I laughed and then gripped his shoulder lovingly. I kissed his cheek.

"Your the best big brother." I said as I state back down on the seat feeling him smile was reward enough. When we arrived I went straight to see all the guys after all I was the Miller kid.

"Angel there you are!" Came Ortanuga a real good guy behind camera but on I would kick his ever living a**. If you get me.

"So you gonna take down Punk tonight?" I shook my head no and then told him I was after the champion.

"Soon the most seen Champion is going to be me. After all Mike is going down." I said giggling a Vicky giggle.

"Wow you never lost that you spend to much time with Vicky." I laughed in a girly one this time and said by going to find Mike and Kevin and tell them about tonight.

"Mike Kevin you in here?" I said as I called in to the locker room.

"What kid?" HE asked as I found him.

"You and me have a title match tonight I hope you got better since I last saw you." I said as I left only to feel mike grab my arm and look me in the eyes.

"You vs me? What are you a superstar?" He asked as I smiled and leaned in.

"Your looking at the Archangel Slater, your newest enemy darling." I said in a sexy voice.

"Bring it on you little princess and I'll make sure you are going back to the diva's place where you belong." I turned around did he say what I think he did? I walked back up to him my arm pulled back and slapped him.

"Dont ever call me a Diva Miz or you will lose and I'll make sure it." I said as I was about to slap him again.

Monday night RAW

Cole: "Tonight we are introducing a new Superstar but wait till you see the surprise!" Cole said I wanted to slap him but then King said something sweet.

King: "Well At least this Superstar is able to fight, unlike you misrable little coward." HE said and I laughed. Then it was the Camera switch.

"So Angel you ready for tonight?" Randy asked as he came up behind me.

"Oh Yeah Randy you know me, I will be ready to take down the Miz tonight and when I do I get to be ahead in the game. I will be champ no matter what he says so I can have a lot of fun with this." I said as a reply to his question.

"Well lookie here, the washed up Champ and a little angel with her wings clipped." I watched him smirk, and then I got in his face A. Ri. backing up scared of a chick? I laughed as Randy came around and held me, I held on this his waist like it was said.

"Call her a wing-less angel I'll take you down with a few different moves." My heart ached as he leaned on to me and used me as a support.

"Tonight he has returned and well it is my turn to talk about him, the undertaker the man who makes me live my life to be in his image, The Undertaker him self." I said as I got out to stand at Ringside as I got my mic in a few seconds it would be tuend on so I could speak to him. I watched him come out soon I could see my self come out on camera.

"He who is the Dark one has returned? Well I think a friend of mine has something to say to you Taker after all we both grew up watching you and I think it is time I spoke my mind." I said a I got my jeans pulled up and then he walked toward me like he thought he could scare me.

"Oh Taker, Taker, you dont know who I am do you? I am the girl who can stand up to your stares but what about your little brother he buried you alive and you are back so I want you to know, ME I am the Archangel and I will lead this place, with the archangel Legacy, I invited a few superstars to come out to the ring tonight one is John Cena, Randy, Ted, Cody, Heath, and Gabriel all good friends of mine, and Heath well he is my big brother so what can you say?" I said as I got to the top ropes and climbed over them. I walked up to him my chest against his, like a female Black widow I was aiming to kill.

"Well, Taker I think it is time you and I have a little Chat about me and you, and maybe the thought of you joining us would be great Taker, please after all think about it you are the poor defence-less UT, and me I love my placement. So Welcome back to the industry." I smiled and grabbed him by the hair.

"You dont touch us unless we said you can touch us." I said as I pulled back my hand to smack him with hard. All of the legacy was in the room.

"Alex come you dont want to piss him off at all." I was making a name for myself like it said in the script, Mark was a real cool guy.


End file.
